The present invention relates to sanitary napkins and more particularly to the core of a sanitary napkin which is transversely segmented into a plurality of independently acting segments. Each segment is free from the constraints against movement imposed by other parts of the core, according to sanitary napkins of the prior art. The absence, and even diminution, of constraints allows each core segment to more accurately, authentically, and comfortably conform to the body of the wearer.
Several attempts have been made in the art to provide a sanitary napkin which properly and advantageously conforms to the body of the wearer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,954,107 issued May 4, 1976 to Chesky et al. discloses a longitudinally articulated sanitary napkin. This napkin features a pair of absorbent pads disposed side-by-side. While this arrangement may provide for good conformance of the sanitary napkin to the right-hand and left-hand body halves of the wearer, such a structure does not provide for, nor accommodate, the front-to-back differences in the shape of the body of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,876 issued May 20, 1986 to Van Tilburg discloses a sanitary napkin having flaps extending from each longitudinal edge of a central absorbent pad. The flaps preferentially bend at a line of juncture between the flap and the longitudinal edge of the central absorbent pad. However, such line of juncture is also principally longitudinally oriented and does not provide a means for adapting the sanitary napkin to the front-to-back differences in the shape of the body of the wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,905 issued Sep. 27, 1988 to Molee et al. discloses a winged sanitary napkin having two transverse hinges formed by compressed areas of the core. This arrangement alleges to allow the sanitary napkin to be readily bent about such hinges. However, because the sanitary napkin is connected by the hinges and the hinges bridge the various portions of the core of the sanitary napkin, significant and unobstructed Z-direction discontinuities between various portion of the core are not feasible unless significant stresses are incurred.
Another series of patents teaches raised central sections which are somewhat adapted to conform to the genitalia of the wearer. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,747,575 issued May 29, 1956, to Mercer discloses a catamenial bandage having a laterally gathered body which forms a permanently maintained hump. The catamenial bandage is provided with hump retaining means, such as parallel lines of stitches, so that the hump retains it shape and is inherently form fitting to the body and comfortable. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,631,062 issued Dec. 23, 1986, to Lassen et al. and 4,673,403 issued Jun. 16, 1987, to Lassen et al. disclose convex upwardly shaped sanitary napkin having a raised profile for disposition within the vestibule of a wearer.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,758,240 issued Jul. 19, 1988 to Glassman discloses a sanitary napkin having a plurality of longitudinal channels and a raised central crest coincident with the longitudinal centerline of the sanitary napkin. However, one shortcoming to all such teachings is that either the raised portion of the sanitary napkin extends throughout its entire longitudinal length, without regard to where such raised portion is most beneficial or properly needed and, such a raised portion may be undesirable in the mons region of the wearer's body.
It is an object of this invention to provide a sanitary napkin which accommodates the front-to-back differences in the shape of the body of the wearer and more accurately and comfortably fits to the body of the wearer throughout the entire longitudinal length of the sanitary napkin. It is also an object of this invention to provide a sanitary napkin which provides for Z-direction discontinuities without incurring significant stresses in adjacent portions of the core. It is also an object of this invention to provide a sanitary napkin which provides for a raised central section only in the portion of the sanitary napkin where such a section provides a benefit to the wearer.